Une histoire, des souvenirs , une présence
by Elma Orel
Summary: Frodon, 12 ans, loge chez son oncle peu de temps après la mort de ses parents. Une nuit,, un orage éclate. Biblon lui raconte alors une histoire fantastique pour lui faire oublier sa peur. NDA: Un moment en famille avec la présence d'une troisième personne. Mais qui ? N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis et des conseils !


Notes de l'auteur :

J'ai écrit cette histoire comme un défi lancé à moi-même. Je ne suis pas une experte de Tolkien mais j'espère avoir été suffisamment fidèle à la mentalité des personnages. J'ai pris certaines informations des livres en les complétant pas des informations récoltées sur le net. Mais, s'il devait y avoir des incohérences, d'avance, je m'en , je tiens à dire que les commentaires sont les bienvenus qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs du moment qu'ils soient constructifs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire (Thorin, Bilbon, Frodon, etc.) appartiennent à J RRK Tolkien.

* * *

La nuit enveloppait de son manteau sombre la Comté, emportant avec elle les hobbits dans les bras de Morphée. Mais, ce calme ne fut qu'éphémère car bientôt, l'orage éclata et les lourdes goutes de pluies venaient marteler le sol et les habitations de cette paisible petite région. Cependant, les hobbits avaient le sommeil profond et aucun d'entre eux ne se réveilla lorsque le premier coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel.

Pourtant, dans l'un ces trous de hobbit, une bougie brulait encore et, tapi sous un monticule de couvertures, se trouvait une petite forme tremblotante. C'était un jeune hobbit qui n'aurait pas sa majorité avant au moins une vingtaine d'années. D'épaisses couvertures lui servaient de boucliers face au tonnerre et aux monstres qui peuplaient sa chambre mais qui, selon les adultes, ne vivaient que dans sa tête. Il avait envie de chercher du réconfort au près de son gardien mais celui-ci dormait déjà probablement depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas le courage de sortir de sa forteresse. Cependant, il semblait que ce jour-là, que son tuteur ne soit pas encore endormi.

« Frodon ? Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure tardive ? Tu devrais être endormi depuis longtemps. Les jeunes hobbits ont besoin de beaucoup plus de sommeil. … Par les Valars, Frodon ! Tu as laissé une bougie allumée ?! Si tu t'endors, elle pourrait propager un incendie dans toute la maison ! »

Le jeune Frodon sortit la tête des couettes et regardait les alentours d'un air apeuré.

« Bilbon, il ya ce bruit et des monstres sous mon lit… »

Le dénommé Bilbon se calma aussitôt et mit fin à ses sermons lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la peur qui paralysait son neveu.

« Allons, allons ? C'est juste un petit orage… Rien de plus. Tu en as déjà vu pourtant…. »

« Oui. Mais, là, il fait tout noir ! C'est les monstres qui veulent venir me manger ! »

« Sottises ! Des monstres ne viennent pas pour te manger. »

« Si ! »

Lâchant un soupir, Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il ne lui sera pas facile de raisonner son neveu. Il eut une idée.

« Non. Les monstres ne viennent pas … parce qu'ils n'aiment pas l'eau ! Comme il pleut, il ne peuvent pas venir… »

« Et, le bruit ? »

« Quoi ?! Ah... Ça. Mais, c'est rien… Eteins cette bougie. Il faut dormir »

Le petit Hobbit se recroquevilla davantage dans son nid de duvet. Cette petite flamme qui brillait et projetait l'ombre son tuteur sur mur était comme son ultime rempart face aux mauvais rêves. Ses parents lui manquaient et bien que Bilbon s'occupait de lui avec amour et attention, il n'était ni sa mère ni son père. Quand il avait accueilli Frodon, Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un enfant du matin au soir. Il gardait de temps à autre les enfants de ses proches mais, jamais plus d'une journée. Il était un peu perdu par moment avec ce petit bout de hobbit qui vivait désormais avec lui. Il lui revint à l'esprit que Frodon était, en plus d'être un Sacquet, lui aussi, en partie Touque. Et, un des traits particuliers de cette famille était la curiosité.

« Tu sais. Il y a une histoire qui me vient à l'esprit. Juste maintenant… » Dit-il en espérant ainsi capter l'attention du plus jeune. Ce qui fonctionna car les yeux bleus de Frodon ne le lâchaient plus. Mais, en vérité, Bilbon n'avait aucun plan concernant son histoire. Il allait devoir improviser.

« C'est l'histoire d'un roi qui vivait sous une montagne. Il avait tout un palais construit, là, niché au cœur même de la roche. Et, une magnifique ville l'entourait également et était la demeure de son peuple. Ils étaient très heureux chez eux, sous leur montagne. »

Regardant, Frodon qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, Bilbon sourit. Au moins, le petit ne pensait plus au mauvais temps. Mais, il était temps de mettre un peu de piments dans cette histoire.

« Mais un jour, un dragon vint et chassa tous les habitants de la montagne. Il était très méchant, énorme et convoitait les trésors du peuple de la montagne. Il crachait des flammes qui pouvaient consommer la chair, les os et le métal. Il était terrible. »

Frodon cacha à nouveau sa tête sous les couvertures. Il pouvait visualiser très bien l'énorme dragon détruisant tout sous son passage. Il commençait à avoir peur que cette affreuse créature débarque d'un seul coup. Biblon continua son histoire.

« Mais, heureusement, le peuple de la montagne put s'échapper et le roi également. Il promit de tout faire pour reprendre ce que le dragon avait volé. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de la pierre magique qui était caché loin dans une autre contrée.

Mais, aussi courageux que fut le roi, il ne pouvait pas partir dans cette quête tout seul. Il réunit douze autres valeureux nains, qui certes, n'étaient pas tous de grands guerriers mais qui étaient fidèles et loyaux. Et, tous ensemble, ils partirent sur les routes avec l'espoir de retrouver leur chez eux. Après un long voyage plein de danger, durant lequel il leur fallut affronter des créatures des profondeurs, des gobelins et bien d'autres choses, ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient très loin au-delà des monts bleutés. La pierre magique était gardée dans une caverne pleine de pièges, à l'intérieur même d'une falaise entourée par des brumes qui cachaient tous repères qui permettraient aux aventuriers de descendre pour accéder à la caverne. Mais, les treize compagnons ne se laissèrent pas abattre et grâce à une longue corde, ils descendirent un par un dans la caverne.

Soudain, ils furent attrapés par trois énormes trolls des falaises ! C'étaient les gardiens de la pierre magique. Les affreuses créatures commençaient à affuter les couteaux pour les émincer. A ce moment, douze voix s'élevèrent en un chant captivant. Les trolls furent ébahis et perplexes également, car ils n'étaient pas habitués des captifs ne montrent aucune terreur. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune membre de la compagnie s'extirpa de la cage où lui et ses amis étaient enfermés. Le chant n'était qu'une distraction ! Et, ainsi, il s'empara de la pierre magique. « Que les rayons du soleil vous pétrifient ! » s'écria-t-il. La pierre transforma les trois trolls en statues de pierre.

Le roi prit la garde de la pierre et, tous ensembles, ils partirent le cœur léger vers leur ancien royaume. Désormais, le dragon allait trouver un adversaire capable de lui tenir tête ! Au terme d'une longue chevauchée, ils arrivèrent face à face avec le saurien. Le peuple de la montagne était connu pour ses immenses richesse qui provenaient de sous la terre. Le dragon avait tué pour pouvoir s'en emparer.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, petit homme ?! J'ai dévoré les tiens. Viens-tu te joindre à eux ? »

« Que ta cupidité ait raison de toi, dragon ! » cria le roi. Aussitôt, une nuée engloba le dragon et de l'or recouvrit progressivement ses écailles. Pris de peur, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, le dragon s'enfuit, démolissant la roche pour se frayer un passage vers l'extérieur. Il commença à s'envoler mais l'or s'accumulait de plus en plus sur son corps. Le poids le fit s'écraser dans un lac et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui. Le roi avait retrouvé son royaume et les siens pouvaient à nouveau demeurer en ce lieur.

Un jour, un vieux magicien débarqua de nulle part. « Prends garde, Roi, cette pierre est puissante et t'as rendu ce que tu avais perdu. Mais, elle consommera ton cœur et te rendra malheureux si tu la conserve ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas magicien. Je suis fort et cela n'arrivera pas ! »

Le roi avait parlé avec orgueil sans se douter de la véracité des propos de l'enchanteur. Peu à peu, la pierre le rongeait. Alors, pour le sauver de lui-même, les douze compagnons s'emparèrent de la pierre pour s'en débarrasser.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » rugit le roi lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce complot.

« Regarde toi mon ami ! Tu n'es plus le même. » La pierre fut alors jetée dans une crevasse et parfois, on pouvait la voir briller dans le fond. Le roi s'effondra sur le sol et on dut le trainer jusqu'à ses appartement où il resta prostré pendant des mois. La pierre avait déjà empoisonné son cœur vaillant de son pouvoir. Après un long calvaire, le roi se remit. Un grande fête eut lieu pour célébrer son rétablissement et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Regardant son neveu, il s'éclipsa sans bruit. Bilbon était seul dans son bureau à présent. L'orage dissipé, Frodon s'était assoupi, enfin. Seule une pluie fine continuait à tomber dehors. L'horloge sonna trois heures. Bilbon ne parvenait pas à croire que calmer le jeune hobbit lui avait pris plus de deux heures, tant ce dernier était terrorisé par un simple petit orage. Jamais Bilbon ne se serait imaginé qu'il finirait par raconter une version déformée de ses aventures avec les nains d'Erebor pour calmer son petit cousin. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers un épais coffre de chêne verrouillé. Attrapant une clef pendue au mur, il entreprit de l'ouvrir avec un petit air nostalgique. Il repensa à ses mésaventures avec les membres de sa famille.

Lobelia Sacquet de Bessace l'avait visité il ya un mois avec son cousin dont Bilbon ne se rappelait pas le nom. Ils avaient profité d'un moment où Bilbon était parti leur chercher de quoi boire pour fouiller dans ses affaires, faisant disparaitre certains d'entre eux au passage. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant le gros coffre.

-« Oh ! T'as vu ! Il doit garder plein de richesse là dedans ! »

Ils avaient ouvert le coffre.

-« C'est quoi cela ?! »

Ils regardèrent l'objet disposé dans le fond, fait de bois au motif ciselé. Bilbon, qui était revenu entre temps, manqua d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de ses parents. Eux qui s'étaient attendus à de l'or, des pierres précieuses, se trouvait devant un objet tout à fait banal. Quand Bilbon retrouva sa contenance, il se planta devant eux.

« Je peux vous aider peut être ? » demanda-t-il poliment. Les deux vauriens sursautèrent et tentèrent de cacher le coffré grand ouvert de leurs corps.

« Non, non cher cousin. Tout va très bien. »

Bilbon repensa à ce moment sans amertume. Après tout, les deux gredins n'avaient rien volé, ce jour-là. Le hobbit passa ses doigts sur les fines gravures de l'objet en question et ressortit une vielle lettre placée dans un coin du coffre.

_Cher Biblon, _

_Vous avez quitté bien précipitamment Erebor avec vos deux coffres d'or et d'argent. Certains d'entre nous souhaitaient encore s'entretenir avec vous, mais il semblait que vous étiez très pressé de rentrer à Cul-de-Sac. Thorin a pu se réconcilier avec vous avant sa mort. Il vous a toujours considéré comme un ami cher, Bilbon, et je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé vous récompenser bien plus que cela. Je crois également que s'il avait vécu, il vous aurait invité à rester avec nous à Erebor le temps qu'il vous aurait plu. Mais, voilà, notre chez ami n'est plus. Aussi, je vous ai fait envoyé un cadeau afin que vous vous souveniez de lui mais non entant que futur roi, mais en tant que nain et ami. Veuillez accepter cet instrument que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne chérissait tant. _

_Toujours à votre service, _

_Balin _

Jamais Bilbon ne pensait qu'il recevrait la harpe tant aimée par Thorin. Il avait cru que cet instrument reposait avec reste du mobilier funéraire lors de l'enterrement de l'héritier de Durin. Il était normal qu'un puissant seigneur nain soit enterrer avec des objets de grande valeur,- en l'occurrence Orcrist et l'Arkenstone- et également avec des objets plus personnels comme sa pipe, par exemple.

Bilbon avait aussitôt rangé la précieuse harpe dans un coffre qui fut bien difficile à manipuler pour le hobbit à cause de sa taille ! Mais, pourquoi cacher un tel cadeau ? Après tout, il s'agissait d'une preuve d'amitié entre lui et les nains d'Erebor. Bilbon serait toujours le bienvenu, s'il décidait d'aller rendre visite. Alors que beaucoup d'autres l'auraient mise en évidence quelque part pour vanter leur propre mérite, la modestie du hobbit alla contre toute forme d'ostentation. En effet, pour ce dernier, le plus important était l'amitié qui le nouait au seigneur nain mort lors de la bataille des Cinq armées.

« Vous savez que j'ai failli lui raconter l'histoire de notre aventure ? Il est vrai que j'ai changé beaucoup de choses mais je ne pouvais pas raconter à Frodon toute la vérité. Cela lui aurait fait peur. Un jour peut –être… »

Bilbon eut pendant un court moment l'impression que quelqu'un était avec lui en cet instant précis. C'était comme si une partie du seigneur nain revivait à travers ce conte dilué pour enfant. Il sentit comme une pression sur son épaule aussi légère qu'une 'feuille morte', mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit personne.

« Cela a dû être mon imagination.. »

Il disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre se reposer.

Ce fut le lendemain que Bilbon reçut une lettre, selon laquelle, il ne pouvait pas garder Frodon chez lui. Il avait été estimé que depuis son aventure avec les nains d'Ererbor, Bilbon n'était peut être pas le plus apte à prendre soin d'un enfant. Malgré sa grosse déception, Bilbon remercia la providence car Frodon sera envoyé au près de la famille de sa mère, les Brandebouc et non les Sacquet.

Néanmoins, il resta déterminé à faire de Frodon son héritier. Il décida de faire faire de l'ordre dans ses affaires et retrouva ses affaires de voyage.

Bientôt, des piles de papiers froissés jonchaient le sol. C'étaient des brouillons qui contaient son périple.

« Un jour, tout le monde connaitra cette aventure et ce sera une nouvelle forme d'immortalité pour la lignée de Durin. Et toi, mon cher Frodon, tu sauras enfin ce que ton oncle a fait dans sa vie. »

**FIN.**

J'espère que cette courte histoire vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Ne soyez pas trop méchants non plus, c'est la première histoire que je poste.


End file.
